In FIG. 10 of RAMSAY, there is shown a bearing/seal system for a pump drive-shaft, based on the use of a tapered sleeve. The sleeve is cut with grooves, which, by virtue of the rotation of the sleeve, serve to pressurise a barrier liquid, and to drive the barrier liquid towards the process fluid being pumped. As described, the tapered sleeve arrangement serves as a bearing, which is located advantageously close to the pump impeller, and is a very efficient seal.
In RAMSAY, however, as far as the bearing is concerned, only a journal bearing capability was provided, in that the tapered sleeve was allowed to float axially, along the pump drive shaft. The axial or thrust location of the shaft was handled by a separate ball-bearing.